yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Pioneer MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platforms=Island | depth= | levels=3 | tracks=2 | parking=Yes | bicycle=Yes | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=28 February 2009 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA=Yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone= | former= }} Pioneer MRT Station is an elevated Mass Rapid Transit station along the East West Line in Jurong. Located at Jurong West Street 63, between Jurong West Street 61 and Pioneer Road North, it serves people in the sub-zones of Jurong West Central, Yunnan and Kian Teck, as well as those in Nanyang Technological University. The name of the station is derived from Pioneer Road North, the street adjacent to the station that passes through all these areas. The roof of the station resembles those of stations along the eastern section of the East West Line and is curved with glass openings to allow sunlight through, similar to that of Joo Koon. Blue is the selected colour scheme of this station. This station has a privacy screen that extends from Pioneer Road North to Jurong West Street 64 which was constructed in August 2015. This station resembles Queenstown and Commonwealth, where it is built in between the road and beside it are only housing estates. History Built alongside with Joo Koon, it was part of the Boon Lay Extension (BLE) project announced by the Land Transport Authority in December 2004 to help people working in the Jurong Industrial Area travel faster. The station opened on 28 February 2009 and following the opening, SBS Transit introduced a new feeder bus service 241 to provide bridging services for the N9 residentsNew and Amended Bus Routes for Jurong West Residents and the Land Transport Authority carried out amendments and additions (A&A) works on Pioneer Road North, such as expanding the road and constructing an overhead pedestrian ramp bridge, as complements to the station to serve the residents of Nanyang and Pioneer.Widening of Pioneer Road North between PIE and Jurong West Avenue 4Award of Contract for the Widening of Pioneer Road North between Jurong West Avenue 4 and AYE As with most of the above-ground stations built in the past along the East West Line, it was initially built without platform screen doors that prevent commuters from falling onto the train tracks. Installations of the half-height screen doors was eventually started on 21 June 2011. On 24 August 2011, all of the screen doors have been installed and began operating. The second station, installed with Rite Hite Revolution High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) fans, after Tampines. Commenced operations on 10 June 2012. Exits *A: Jurong West Street 63, Pioneer Road North, Blue Stars Dormitory, Frontier Primary School, Kian Teck Hostel, Kian Teck Industrial Estate, Soon Lee Industrial Estate, HDB Blks 651 – 658D, HDB Blks 986 – 990C (Connecting to Er Hui Jun's house) *B: Jurong West Street 63, Jurong West Primary School, Jurong West Sports Hall, Jurong West Stadium, Nanyang Community Club, Pioneer Mall, HDB Blks 601 – 613, HDB Blks 639 – 650 Pioneer Road North Widening The Land Transport Authority (LTA) has recently completed the widening for Pioneer Road North from two lanes to three lanes in both directions ahead of the Youth Olympic Games which will start from 12 August 2010. The road widening project, which costs $21 million, started in November 2008 as part of LTA's efforts to increase the capacity for Pioneer Road North. Currently, Pioneer Road North serves as a key road connection for residents in the Jurong West areas as well as businesses in the nearby industrial estate to get onto the Pan-Island Expressway (PIE) and the Ayer Rajah Expressway (AYE). With the opening of the additional lanes, it will facilitate smoother traffic flow for vehicles travelling along Pioneer Road North. This completion will also benefit vehicles going in and out of Nanyang Technological University, where the Youth Olympic Village for the inaugural Youth Olympic Games is located. The additional lanes created as part of the road widening project have been fully opened to traffic. Station layout Passenger Usage Patterns Serving the Jurong West, it experiences very low demand throughout the day. Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Jurong West Category:Railway stations opened in 2009 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations